This invention relates to a custom-fitted body protective guard, such as a shin guard, used to protect against injuries to sports participants, and to protect previous injuries from re-injury during continued play. The particular embodiment shown in the application is of a shin guard of the type to be used by soccer players during competition. The invention has application in any field--including non-sports related activities--which require or make desirable an accurate custom fit between the protective device and the body member. The invention takes advantage of polymer chemistry to permit quick and easy molding of a pad to the body part to be protected. Shock attenuation is increased since the custom fit provides greater contact between the protective device and the body member. The invention has particular application in protecting bones which lie directly beneath the skin from direct impact.
Prior art body protectors include numerous types of guards which are fitted over the body part, such as the shin. These devices typically include a soft component to place near the skin and a hard, shell-like outer cover. The soft component is intended not only to provide a cushion, but also to accommodate itself to the varying configurations of differing sized and shaped body parts. For this reason, the cushioned part is substantially greater in thickness than required merely to provide the required amount of shock attenuation. Such devices are sufficiently "generic" that in many instances they are required to be held in place by straps or bands.
Other prior art devices include pads which are constructed of thermosetting materials, which are heated and then formed to the body while heated. When cool, the pad retains the shape to which it was molded when heated. These products require a source of heat, and are susceptible to either over-or-underheating. In addition, body heat itself can soften or at least increase the flexibility of the pad, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the protection offered by the pad. Some prior art pads include air bladders which provide an air cushion against injurious blows. Other prior art devices have a plurality of connected-together segments which are hinged for limited movement relative to each other, on the theory that such movement permits the pad to more closely conform to the body part. All of these prior art devices achieve only an approximation of a truly proper and anatomically correct fit. The moisture curable resin system used in the present invention results in a very rigid pad, which holds the shape of the molded pad to a very high degree. No heat is required, and only a source of water is necessary. Atmospheric moisture alone will cure the pad into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time.
The present invention permits quick and easy application of a protective pad to a body part in such a way as to achieve a true custom fit. In the embodiment disclosed in the application, an elongate protective pad provides enhances protection to the tibia.
The tibia is situated at the front and inner side of the lower leg below the knee, and except for the femur, is the longest and largest bone in the body. It is prismoid in form, and lies directly beneath the skin along the anterior aspect of the lower leg, commonly known as the "shin." The shaft of the tibia is generally triangular in cross-section, gradually decreasing in size to its most slender part in the lower fourth of its length. This most slender area is the very are where direct impact to the tibia during athletic competition such as soccer and baseball is most likely to occur. Fractures, severe bruising and laceration of the skin in this area of the tibia are commonplace during certain types of athletic competition. The lack of muscle and/or fat overlying the anterior border, or crest of the tibia, deprives the tibia of protection afforded other bones, which avoid breakage at the expense of bruising of the overlying flesh. Likewise, the fact that the tibia lies directly beneath the skin greatly increases the effective force applied to the skin from direct impact by depriving the skin of an underlying padding of fat and muscle to absorb and disperse blows.
The invention disclosed herein provides a very lightweight shin guard which nevertheless furnishes superior protection to the tibia and the overlying skin.